The Lone Wolf
by ACGirlof-the-past
Summary: The wolf looked at his prey, and it instantly knew it was going to be enough for it. The wolf silently stalked the young doe in a circle as its carful eyes watched the female deer's head bolt up in fear, but did not move. The wolf found it unnatural, but it would have also frozen in fear of getting killed but the wolf would've fought the danger instead of being killed by it.on hold
1. Chapter 1

The wolf looked at his prey, and it instantly knew it was going to be enough for it. The wolf silently stalked the young doe in a circle as its carful eyes watched the female deer's head bolt up in fear, but did not move. The wolf found it unnatural, but it would have also frozen in fear of getting killed but the wolf would've fought the danger instead of being killed by it. The wolf stopped as it swiftly ran towards the doe at lightning speed, only a blur for people who didn't have a trained eye. The doe lay still. Bleeding. The wolf dug into his meal as if it had been hungry for weeks or even months. After it had its fill it, the only things that were left was the bones clean of any meat or fur.

The wolf trotted through the forest as its eyes swept the terrain, looking for any danger or a place to stay for the night. It stopped as it came across a wooden home. The wolf cautiously pawed open the door, thinking nothing was going to be in there but instead it got a broom over the head. The last thing the wolf saw was a zebra with golden rings around its neck and forelegs.

It awoke in a library. Dizzily, it got up as it found itself in trapped in a cage. The wolf rolled its eyes as it sat down awaiting for its friend to come out and help. Its shadow disappeared as clear figure a unicorn filly came into view.

She was a black and a lighter sky blue coat with a large crown covering one of it's red-yellow eyes. Her mane and tail has of a fiery red-yellow.

"Looks I can't do much here Link…" it said in its high pitched voice. The wolf, known as Link, rolled his eyes as he tried to dig his way out of his… wooden… cell…. Link laughed as much as a wolf could laugh. The filly laughed as well as she disappeared into his shadow. Link easily broke through his cell as he looked at different coloured ponies walking into the library along with a green, purple, and tannish baby dragon. Link swiftly counted how many ponies there were; six. All six of the ponies screamed at the sight of the wolf, including the dragon. Link whimpered thinking, how in the name of Farore am I going to get past this…?

**A/N Hey! Just came to drop by and ask; how'd ya enjoy it? So review if you want, and if you are please don't tell me to get the hell off fanfiction because I won't. if you spy any typos tell me since I'll do anything make this story enjoyable. OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! One more thing; I won't always put A/N so when you see bold it the Authors Note. And if you say I did an excellent job on this chapter put: ottimo lavoro! Which means; excellent job! In Italian. **


	2. Chapter 2

"To tell ya the truth I can remember..." Link whimpered, wondering if the mare would understand him. A gasp "You poor thing! You must not even remember your own family!" the yellow pegasus gushed, somehow almost in tears. The wolf whimpered then slightly nudged the mare. She shook herself out of the trance then picked him up by his fur flew out with Link in tow. the five mares followed her at a trot. the dragon rode tiredly upon a purple unicorns back.

Strange creatures, Link thought, there aren't any kind of them in Hyrule... the wolf stopped thinking before he

started again, instead with questions. Why am I here? How did I get here? What in the name of Nayru are these things called, and why is there a damn dragon here! He then was gently put down. Before he could relax the lavender unicorn was in his face poking him peeling back his lips to look at his teeth. Link stayed still and before the unicorn could react or pull something, he already did.

"Amazing..." the unicorn muttered, Link suspected it was a mare, "It reacts before I can even do it!"

"Umm... if you don't mind me asking-and sorry for interrupting Twilight-you didn't answer my second question; what are you?"

Link had to think carefully, but also swiftly "I don't remember," Most stupid answer in the whole world, he thought whimpering slightly as the pegasus gave him a bone chilling hug.

"It's alright I'll make sure to help get your memories back", she said softly. He whimpered slightly now remembering the

comforting words of Epona, his stead and most best friend, had said when they camped and when he stuck in this form for awhile.

A/N HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I now late happy Easter... oh god... sorry if it's been a long time since I've updated, and I regret not doing it sooner instead at one o'clock in the morning... Yes! I stayed up just so I can get this chap. up! just for all who are reading this story. and if you read the A/N I put on chap. 1 then you know what top put if u think I did a good job or not. well anyway, if you see typos tell meeeeeeeeee!


	3. AN MD

**I'm sorry if I haven't updated in so long. I have things to do and since Mother's Day is tomorrow… I have more things to do…. So I'm sorry if my only two chaps. Are short and all my other stories, and I won't be updating for a while because of school so for my little farewell treat is to say some in Italian, and have a translation for you guys in italics.**

* * *

Vorrei che tutte le madri giorno la migliore madre!

_~I wish you all the mothers the best Mother's Day!~_


End file.
